Queen of Uchiha
by sapriantoo
Summary: Dendam harus dibayar, derita harus dibayar derita, ini hanyalah sebuah kisah, antara dendam, cinta, kekuasaan, dan wanita


Queen of Uchiha

Chapter 1

Prolog

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuhina (main character), slight (sasusaku, sasukarin, naruhina), main other chara Saino, NejiTen, Tsunade, Mikoto Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, dll.

Rated: M (mungkin kalau ada lemon ya dikit ato mungkin hanya ada lime)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC tingkat dewa, OC, AU, Typo, dll.

Bad Character, penuh intrik kerajaan

Hinata

Aku adalah seorang putri yang harus mempertahankan kerajaanku demi kesejahteraan rakyatku….

Aku terpaksa menjadi budak demi menyelamatkan Negaraku dan mencegah peperangan yang terjadi antar Kerajaanku dan Kerajaan Uchiha. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Kerajaan itu menyatakan perang dengan Kerajaanku hingga akhirnya terjadilah sebuah kesepakatan yang terjadi antara Ayahku dan Raja Uchiha yang melibatkan aku di dalamnya.

Dan mulai saat ini, aku bukanlah seorang Putri melainkan seorang budak di kerajaan itu.

Sakura

Dulu ketika aku berumur 9 tahun aku hanya seorang gadis biasa sebelum bertemu dengannya. Sekarang, hidupku berubah…

Aku adalah seorang istri kesayangan Baginda. Aku bahkan telah memberikannya seorang putri yang nantinya harus menjadi penerus tahta kerajaan pertama. Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan segan-segan membereskan semua orang yang ingin menghancurkan kedudukanku sebagai selir kesayangan baginda dan menggeser kedudukan putriku sebagai pewaris tahta.

Sasuke

Aku merupakan seorang Raja. Aku pemilik kekuasaan terbesar. Semua Kerajaan tetangga tunduk kepadaku. Tidak ada yang berani menentang perintahku kecuali apabila dia ingin mati secara mengerikan. Aku diangkat menjadi Raja ketika usiaku masih sangat muda yaitu 17 tahun untuk menggantikan kedudukan ayahku. Sekarang usiaku sudah 32 tahun dan aku sudah menguasai hampir seluruh Negara di dunia, Aku mungkin terlihat kejam, namun semua itu harus kulakukan karena aku adalah seorang penguasa. Namun, aku juga seseorang yang sangat mencintai mereka, ibuku, istriku, dan putriku serta keponakanku yang nantinya akan mewarisi tahtaku kelak.

Sai

Aku adalah sepupu Raja dan sepupu dari mantan putra mahkota yaitu kakak laki-laki baginda yang tewas di medan perang sebelum Baginda diangkat menjadi Raja. Aku juga kesayangan Baginda. Aku adalah panglima dan orang kepercayaannya. Aku menyerahkan hidupku demi melindungi Baginda namun, wanita licik itu telah mempengaruhi pikiran Baginda. Aku tahu bahwa wanita itu memiliki niat tersembunyi. Aku tidak ingin wanita itu dekat dengan baginda, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjauhkan wanita itu dari sisi baginda sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan !...Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku mohon, ampunilah aku Baginda ... hiks… hiks.."

"Aku bukan budak! Aku adalah seorang Putri!"

.

.

" Kau akan menjadi kesayangan Raja apabila kau dapat memberikan seorang Putra untuk Baginda, dan apabila itu terjadi maka kedudukanmu akan berubah lebih tinggi Putri Hinata"

.

.

.

"Cih… apa katamu? Melepaskanmu?!"

"Dengarkan aku! Kau sekarang bukan lagi seorang putri, kau adalah budak di Kerajaan ini, dan kau harus menuruti segala perintahku sebagai seorang budak yang baik, atau kalau tidak, aku akan menghancurkan Kerajaanmu dan membuat Keluargamu menanggung penderitaan, maka dari itu, turutilah kemauanku, jadilah gadis yang penurut".

.

.

" Kau sekarang sudah berubah Baginda, kau mengabaikan ku dan juga putrimu"

"Apa karena perempuan tawanan itu kau jadi berubah! Aku sangat sedih Baginda, Kumohon… sayangilah aku, cintailah aku, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melihatmu mengabaikan kami"

"Bukannya begitu istriku sayang… aku sangat mencintaimu dan juga putri kita, soal permpuan itu, dia hanyalah seorang budak, kaulah yang paling istimewa, kau lah yang aku cintai sayang…"

.

.

.

"Pangeran Sai benar, aku harus bisa menjadi kesayangan Baginda Raja, mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh menjadi lemah"

.

.

.

"Mulanya aku hanya ingin merebutnya dari tangan lelaki brengsek itu, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku mengakui kalau gadis itu sangat pintar, dan cantik. Dia menarik perhatianku dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Akupun tergoda. Malam ini, aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke kamar pribadiku. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku…milikku seorang".

.

.

.

"aku pasti akan menyingkirkan gadis itu sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh lagi".

.

.

.

.

.

Hai,

Saya adalah author baru, saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan, untuk itu saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran, mohon di review apabila berkenan

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari serial TV yang saya tonton sebelumnya, mungkin ada yg sudah bisa menebak judul serial TV nya hehe.. tapi cerita ini ga bakal sama persis dengan serial TV itu, mungkin konfliknya hampir sama namun ceritanya berbeda. Mohon maaf di cerita ini saya tidak berniat nge bashing chara, segala bentuk sifat para karakter di fic saya ini hanya tuntutan cerita,, mohon maaf juga para Sakura centric, sy ga maksut buat sifat sakura jelek disini, namun sifat dia kayak gitu ada alasannya kok, mungkin bakal dijelasin di chapter depan…

Salam :D


End file.
